A New Start
by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber
Summary: For as long as I can remember it was always just me, alone with only my thoughts and my dreams as people stares down at me, always keeping their distance. They think they knew the truth but they don't, all they can do is judge but now I will prove those people wrong. I will go to Beacon and no longer be that person. This...this is a new start[Re-written Version of No Longer Hiding]


It burns! It burns everywhere! I screamed in agony as I felt like I was on fire but no flames appears before. I try to endure the pain, hoping if I do it might go away. However my legs started to give in to the pain before I fell to the ground on the my knees.

I must rid this pain! I want it to stop! I tried to get back up before I heard footsteps. I looked up to see blurred figures of five people in different heights and shape. I reached out to them, thinking they'll help but there image started to fade before they vanish for good.

I don't know why I did it, but I fell to the ground again and started to cry.

 _Somebody..._

I felt like I was started to get dropsy.

 _Anybody..._

I finally give up to the pain and lay down to the ground and started to close my eyes

 _Please..._

But not before seeing one last figure walking up towards me. The person stared at me before offering me their hand. That was the last thing I saw before I close my eyes for good.

 **SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

 **RWBY: A New Start**

* * *

 **Daniel P.O.V**

I slowly begun to open my eyes and sitting up from my bed yawning but before remembering that dream. I merely shook my head trying to forget that dream. I been having that dream for as long as I can remember, I never understand what that meant but I tried my best to ignore it but it's sure as hell hard to. I then went and got ready as any other ordinarily day. I being to get dressed as I fixed my black medium sized spiky hair before putting on my plain blue t-shirt with a white jacket over it, my pair of blue jeans, and finally tied a blue bandanna around my right shoulder. After I was done, I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning son."

I looked to the person who said to see an adult with short messy brown hair smiling at me with his grey eyes closed. He was wearing

"Morning father." I said walking pass him, sitting at the table, preparing to make breakfast which was simply a bowl of cereal.

This is my father a.k.a Ash. It's just the two of us living here. I grab a box of cereal and started to pour it before my father decided to speak.

"Ahem Daniel I have some good news to you."

I poured some milk into my bowl before looking at him.

"What is it?" I asked taking a bite of the cereal.

"You've been accepting into beacon!"

I felt like I almost chocked on the spoon which had the little bit of cereal in it. After coughing and clearing my throat, I started to speak again.

"A-Are you serious?" I asked looking at him with uncertainty to which he nodded. "B-But how?" I looked at him suspiciously. "Did you do something?"

He simply laughed it off.

"Come on, don't sell yourself short. You're stronger then you think. You made it in due to you and your skills alone."

"Are you sure I mean what about my-"

Dad cut me off.

"Son they don't care about your problem. You need to stop thinking about that. They saw you for you. They saw the potential inside you which will make you a great huntsmen. Are you going to let that problem stay in your way forever? Are you just going to quit? You have a chance to make something of your life."

"As always you're right dad."

"So are you going to accept?"

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes dad I'll go."

* * *

 **I am sad to say that I will be discontinuing No Longer Hiding. I'm sorry but after reading it again I realize how I rushed throughout the story, missing opportunities I could have done. So I decided I would re-write the story which is why we are here today. I will changing many things but I will keep a few things the same. What are the changes? Well you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this story and if you have any questions or concerns then feel free to PM me or leave a review and I'll be sure to answer when I can. Until then I'll see you all next chapter**


End file.
